After Glease
by Holmes1216
Summary: Kurt is back for blood after seeing the production of Glease, but who is Blaine's mystery man?


Kurt came backstage fully prepared to congratulate the cast, send death glares at Blaine and have a very awkward conversation when the dwarf tried to get him back. So when he slipped backstage with Rachel, he left her standing awkwardly with Finn trying to explain that she didn't want any contact with him. He went to go and find Marley, she needed to be put in her place, no-one was better than Rachel. He looked around for Blaine and saw him standing next to Sam, with a towel on his head to dry his curls. Little cheating flirt! He was flirting with Sam! Well, he'd have to ensure that Blaine was still loyal to him and that Sam wouldn't get his little heart broken. He strode up to them

"Hey! Hi Sam!" he greeted. Sam looked up

"Oh, hey Kurt." he replied. Blaine smiled at him

"Hey!" he greeted far too cheerfully for Kurt's liking. He should be sad and depressed and still pining over him! Not bouncy! Kurt gave him the smile that had always gotten him what he wanted during their relationship, a solo, Blaine at McKinley, some cash.

"Hello Blaine. Can we talk?" he asked sweetly. Blaine bit his lip

"Nah. Sorry, can't talk, I'm waiting for someone" he replied. Sam snorted

"You mean your boyfriend!" he laughed. Blaine raised an eyebrow and gave him the 'why am I talking to you, lowly peasant?' look. Kurt blanched, Blaine couldn't have a boyfriend! He was Kurt's! He was supposed to be the lost puppy who would do anything to get back with Kurt. Blaine walked over to the other side of the stage and checked his watch. Kurt watched as a huge bouquet was pushed in front of his ex. Blaine laughed loudly and pushed the flowers down, revealing none other than the criminal chipmunk himself, Smythe. Kurt watched in horror as Blaine hugged his enemy tightly, then was captured in a kiss. No! He couldn't be dating Smythe! He couldn't! Kurt could even hear them

"Hey Killer" Smythe said, voice deep and loving. Blaine grinned at him

"Hey! D'you like it then?" he asked. Smythe laughed at his puppy dog expression

"Loved it. Why weren't you Danny though?" he asked. Kurt glared

"Didn't audition for it, got enough trouble for getting Tony last year" he replied grimacing. Smythe frowed

"I would have loved to see you in those jeans. Hot." he said grinning. Blaine gave him an innocent look

"I have a costume somewhere..." he trailed off and turned away smirking. Smythe grabbed his hand and spun him back around so they were pressed together

"Sounds great. Tonight?" he asked. Blaine planted a quick kiss on his lips as a reply. Smythe smiled down at him, a soft expression on his face.

"Dinner?" he asked. Blaine grinned

"Starving" he replied. Then Smythe caught Kurt glaring at them. Kurt marched over, seething

"Blaine! What are you doing with that-that..." he growled, pushing Blaine back a bit. Blaine raised an eyebrow adopting the 'Another step and I will thoroughly kick your sorry ass all the way to Texas' look

"Amazing and handsome man? Why, I'm having a nice chat, but I really don't think that's any of your business." he answered coldly. Smythe wound his arm tightly around Blaine's waist, pulling him close and sending a glare at Kurt, who finally lost it, stepped up to Blaine and slapped him

"YOU LITTLE SL-" he was cut off by a seething Smythe said in a very low voice

"You touch my boyfriend ever again and I swear I will hunt you down and kill you in every way I know, then I will destroy your family and any honor you ever had". Blaine put a hand on Sebastian's arm, looking at him the way he should look at Kurt

"C'mon Seb. Leave it. He's just jealous" he said, then leaned over and whispered something in Sebastian's ear, and then pulled back smirking at Sebastian's lovestruck look. He shot one last look at Kurt before turning and walking away, Sebastian pointed at Blaine then sent him a glare that clearly said 'Mine. Hands off' and then caught up to his boyfriend, slung an arm around him, and walked out. Kurt was left feeling like he had had a piece ripped out of him. He couldn't use Blaine any more. Then he looked at Sam. Maybe he could persuade trouty mouth that he was what he needed.


End file.
